


The Strongest Member of the Pack

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Deaths, Powerful Derek Hale, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Everyone thought that Stiles was just a weak human. But everyone had a big surprise in store for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love powerful mage Stiles. And so I wrote this.

Stiles had always been the physically weakest member of the pack, because all of them were powerful werewolves, and he was human. But he was an intelligent human. He was the smartest member of the pack. His plans and strategies were brilliant. And he was a spark. He had the potential to become a full mage.  
Stiles and Derek fell in love when Stiles was seventeen. When he turned eighteen, he and Derek became mates and then got married. They had many things in common, they loved each other, and their sex life was rich and full.

Soon after they were married, Stiles’ magic started to manifest itself. He began to evolve from a spark into a full mage. Deaton was amazed at how fast his powers were growing. But at first, Stiles kept his magic a secret from everyone except Derek, his dad, and Deaton. He wanted his magic to develop fully before he let the world know about it.  
His powers manifested themselves first in small things. Stiles would be sitting at the kitchen table, see an apple on the counter, and the apple would come to him. Or he would turn the tv on without the remote control.  
Then his powers grew stronger. He could read peoples minds. He knew what they were going to say before they said it. And he could tell if they were telling a lie or telling the truth. He could also read emotions. He could tell if a person was upset or happy, false or true, dangerous or harmless. And he could feel the presence of others before they came into his sight.  
And his powers grew even stronger. When a dangerous thunderstorm was approaching Beacon Hills, he dissipated it and turned it into a harmless rain shower. He stopped earthquakes and diverted floods. He could transport himself and others from one place to another. He could place invisible protective barriers that nothing could penetrate around himself and around other people. And in a fight for his or for other’s lives, he only had to look at the aggressor, and that person would fall dead.  
When Stiles finally became a full mage, with incredible powers, he let the pack know about his magic.

The Hale pack prepared to go to battle with the wild pack. It would be a life and death struggle. But the Hale pack knew that they had an advantage. Backing them up was Stiles. He stood immediately behind them where he could see the enemy. And those he didn’t see, he could feel. As the wild pack attacked, Stiles prevented them from injuring the Hale pack. Each of their blows were deflected by Stiles. The Hale pack returned the blows and the wild pack was injured by them. If any of the wild pack werewolves tried to attack Stiles, they were knocked down by the force field of protection that he had placed around himself. Then he would simply look at the attacking werewolf with his shifted purple eyes, and the attacker would fall to the ground dead.  
The Hale pack achieved a total victory. The wild pack was dead, and the Hale pack was alive and unharmed. After Stiles had incinerated the bodies of the wild pack and sent the ashes into the center of the earth, the Hale pack went home to the pack house.

Stiles was no longer the weakest member of the pack. The pack knew that Stiles was the most powerful member, and that he was stronger than any of them were. Whenever Stiles was around the pack, the werewolves could feel the waves of magic and power emanating from him.  
And because he was Stiles’ mate, Derek shared in Stiles’ power.  
Derek was now the most powerful alpha in the world, The Alpha of All Alphas, and Stiles was the most powerful mage in the world, The Great Mage.

And Stiles dealt with dangerous enemies closer to home as well. Gerard Argent was dead. Kate Argent was dead. Deucalion was dead. Theo Raeken was dead. Stiles had eliminated all of them.

And Peter was on his best behavior around Stiles. He was very respectful toward Stiles, never raised his voice to him, and never contradicted him. Peter was terrified of Stiles.

Derek knew that Stiles was the most powerful person in the pack. More powerful than Derek as well.  
However, in bed, they were equals, both being top and bottom.  
When Derek fucked Stiles, Stiles would murmur, “My Alpha”.  
When Stiles fucked Derek, Derek would murmur, “My Mage”.

The Hale Pack was the strongest pack in the world.  
And Stiles was the strongest member of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
